1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature blower assembly, and more particularly to a miniature blower assembly for outputting air in a certain direction with a minimized thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 316733 issued on Sep. 3, 1997 discloses a miniature blower assembly for outputting air in a certain direction. This blower assembly includes a base plate with a spiral air passage and an outlet in the form of a notch. The base plate further includes a member for engaging with an axle tube on a coil seat. A shaft of the blower is rotatably mounted in the axle tube for driving air from an inlet to the outlet via the spiral air passage. The base plate further includes a number of engaging notches for releasably engaging with a corresponding number of snapping fasteners projecting downwardly from an upper lid. Nevertheless, a number of control elements (such as integrated circuits) are mounted to an underside of the coil seat and thus cause an increase in the thickness of the coil seat. As a result, the thickness of the blower assembly cannot be reduced as desired by the art. In addition, the integrated circuits of the blower assembly cannot be effectively cooled, which may reduce the life period of the elements. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to solve these problems.